New Life
by patty.aguirre.940
Summary: Cammie ran away to find out that she is a Trylle and Vittra. the gang went to get her but now no one knows if she is going back to Gallagher or not. Zammie Big Time people. Anyway that was the summary so if you have read the Trylle Trilogy you are awesome.


When I ran away, I found some answers. My real family are Elora-mother, Oren- father, Sara- step-mother, Wendy-sister. Mathew and Rachel adopted me, because she was the sister-in law of Elora. When the Circle caught me, I found that I'm a Royal Trylle and Vittra, like my sister Wendy. "Camibear!" someone yelled. Only five people call me that, Rhys- my best friend, Tove -also besty, Duncan- friend, Loki-brother in law, and Matt- kinda like a brother. But this voice was one of my best friends. My doors flew open and in came Rhys. "Gawd, Cam answer when I call you." he said. "Sorry I was...thinking." I said. "Okay since today is your birthday I'm taking you on a trip for the day." "But I have to get ready for the party tonight." "Gawd, you'll be here before it starts. Now get ready and be down in five minutes." he said and left. I got off the bed and into the closet. I took one of the dresses I need to wear everyday. it was a light purple that went to my knees and had jewelry everywhere, but not much. I put on flats, and brushed my hair. I went downstairs to find Rhys and Loki talking. "Alright, lets go." Rhys said and grabbed my hand. "Be careful!" Loki yelled. We walked outside, and into a car. "Where are we going?" I asked. "You'll have to wait." he said.

After an hour in the car Rhys stopped and turned it off. He got out and I did the same. "Follow me." and I did. When we were done walking I found a nice picnic waiting for us and a beautiful view of the Kingdom. "Wow" I said amazed. "Yummp, it is." After that me and Rhys started the picnic and had fun.

Loki:

I was walking towards mine and Wendy's room when the front doors opened and in came seven people with the trackers. "Loki, we found these seven trying to break in." Duncan said. "Ugh, don't tell me there trying to kill us!" I yelled. "We will not kill you if you tell us where Cameron Morgan is." the girl with dark skin said. "And why will I tell you?" I asked. "Look you don't ask questions!" some guy said with green eyes. "Well I believe I do." I heard someone say behind me, I turned around and found Wendy. "Your supposed to be in bed." I said. "Well I cant sleep with all the yelling and Cammie gone." Wendy said. "Wait she's disappeared again!" a girl from the group yelled. "No, she's just with Rhys at the picnic he planned for her." I said. and to prove my point in walked Cammie and Rhys. "Camibear! Get up here!" I yelled and she did without noticing the group. Rhys followed also. "Gawd Loki we told you we'll come back." Rhys said. "Not now, Rhys" I said. "Cameron Ann Morgan!" the girl with the chocolate skin yelled.

Cammie:

I turned around at Bex's yell. "Bex?" I asked. "Who else were you expecting." she said. "Good point." I said. "Cammie would you like to explain, right now why these people are here?" Wendy asked. "Um... oh lets go to the play room and from there I'll explain." I said sheepishly. "Duncan, let them go." Loki said. Duncan and the Trackers let go of them. "Well lets go, I want to know these people. Come on!" Rhys said. I laughed and motioned the gang to follow. They started to climb the stairs when Tove came in. "Hey, Camibear my mother wants to see you." he said. "Well she has to wait." I said. "Okay, just who are these people?" he asked. _Follow me and you'll find out._ I said to him through his mind and he nodded and followed us to the playroom.

When we got there, we found Matt and Willa sitting on the couch. "Ugh, you guys just had to ruin the moment." Willa said. "Sorry but we have guests." I said and motioned to the gang. "Oh, well come in then." Matt said. "Sit down anywhere you like." I said to the gang. They sat down on the ground. "Okay where do you guys want me to start?" I asked. "I believe introductions are in order." Wendy said. "Okay, Wendy, Loki, Rhys, Matt, and Willa, these are my friends from Gallagher, Bex, Liz, Macey, Zach, Grant, Jonas and Nick." I said. "Well hello." Rhys said and flashed them a smile. "Okay, whatever. Cameron tell us why we found you here." Macey said. "Oh right, okay, um... well when I ran away the circle found me and captured. I was there until they found out that I'm Trylle and Vittra. Those are types of trolls that have powers. Well after that Finn found me and brought me here. I found out that Rachel isn't my real mother nor is Mathew my real father. Elora, the Queen that died is and Oren who also died are my real parents." I said. The gang all had shocked faces. Thats when Finn walked in.


End file.
